Bridge
by CHUL no ICHI
Summary: Tokoh pendukung pasti ingin juga menjadi tokoh utama. Biarkan 'dia' menceritakan kisahnya. AU. For #4LOVESHOTS #Sun#2


**AU. For** **#4LOVESHOTS** **#** **Sun** **#** **2**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

' **Just For Fun'**

 **~Sun~**

" **Biarkan seseorang menorehkan perasaannya. Bagaimanapun kau dan aku tetaplah tokoh utama."**

Sinar matahari senja yang mengintip di balik jendela membuatku tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Begitu silau. Aku bangun dan mendekat ke jendela itu, sampai di mana mataku dapat melihat panorama di luar sana. Sekedar singgah sebentar, sebelum pembatas berlapiskan kaca itu kututup dengan tirai. Selain karena cahaya matahari yang masih begitu terang, aku juga tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan itu.

Aku lelah. Semua badanku menjerit minta untuk diistirahatkan. Salahkan sinar matahari sialan itu. Berkatnya, mata ini sudah tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi untuk terlelap. Hanya bisa duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Tanpa bisa menikmatinya dengan semestinya. Tidak ada gunanya merutuk.

Indera penglihatanku kembali memandangi sebuah benda yang tergantung di dinding tepat di depanku. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali kupandangi benda itu tanpa ada rasa bosan. Sejak terpasang di sana, benda itu selalu menjadi acuan kedua mataku. Sebuah pigura yang berlukiskan masa lalu.

Foto masa kecil. Di dalam foto itu aku tidak sendirian. Aku bersama dua sahabatku.

Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto, aku lebih sering memanggilnya _Dobe._ Sosok yang bertolak belakang denganku, secara sifat dan watak. Periang, kokoh dengan tekadnya, pantang menyerah.

Sakura, Sosok perempuan yang kukenal setelah ibuku. Perempuan yang kuat dan tegar. Aku kagum padanya. Bahkan lebih dari pada itu. Aku cinta dia.

Miris. Dalam lingkaran persahabatan ini, bukan hanya aku yang mencintai sosoknya. Naruto juga mencintainya. hubungan kami tidak boleh mengenal perasaan terlarang itu. Tidak boleh terjatuh dalam jurang maut mematikan itu. harusnya hanyalah tabu. Seharusnya.

Beberapa kali ku coba untuk mendiamkan luapan emosional perasaan ini, namun aku kalah. Begitu banyak yang telah kuperbuat untuk meredamnya. besar dan kuat. Membungkamku. Sampai di mana aku tak lagi memungkirinya kala menatap bongkahan _emerald_ yang dia miliki. Tapi, aku pengecut. Aku lari dari kenyataan, memilih jalan untuk menjauhinya dengan hati ini terus meronta-ronta pedih.

Berbeda denganku, Naruto yang kulihat begitu menikmati perasaannya. Aku iri. Walaupun dia juga tidak memungkiri kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Sautu saat, salah satu dari kami akan menanggung kutukan perasaan ini.

Bias-bias masa lalu perlahan menggorogoti kesadaran yang kumiliki. Memori yang perlahan-lahan mengungkap tabir nadir kisah pesakitan ini. Gigiku bergemeletuk.

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

Seminggu yang lalu, malam di mana didominasi bunyi gemercik hujan. Tidak ada bulan, begitu juga dengan bintang. Bersembunyi di balik awan gelap dan dan ribuan tetes air yang jatuh dari langit. Tidak menampakkan diri.

Di ruangan ini, saat di mana aku berkutat di depan laptop, mengerjakan laporan laporan akhir bulan. Ketika aku menikmati kesunyian yang dihiasi suara musikal orkestra dari hujan, _handphone_ ku berdering tanda bahwa ada panggilan yang masuk. Awalnya aku tidak menggubrisnya saking terlalu fokus. Namun, benda itu terus berdering tanpa tahu kapan akan berakhir.

Aku terkejut kala mendapati nama yang begitu begitu familiar tertera di panggilan masuk. Fokusku pun goyah. Tanpa buang waktu kuangkat telponnya.

Aku merindukan suaranya.

"Halo … Sasuke- _kun_ , kau ke mana saja?"

"Aku sibuk, Sakura."

Orang di seberang sana tertawa. Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik, membuat sebuah senyuman, tipis.

"Malam ini kau tidak sibuk, 'kan?"

Mata melirik pada laptop di depanku yang masih menyala. Langsung saja tanpa mematikannya kututup benda itu. Aku memiliki kesibukan lain.

"Aku tidak sibuk."

Aku beranjak dari kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh tempat duduk ini dan melangkah mendekat ke arah jendela. Ingin melihat aksi langit yang memeras awan, pemandangan basah di luar mungkin bisa menjadi ajang cuci mata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" kali ini aku yang membuka suara. Lama tidak berjumpa dengannya, emosiku membuncah. Saking senangnya bisa mendengar suaramu, aku diluar kendali diriku. Ini bukan kebiasaanku membuka pembicaraan.

Lama tak kau jawab. Aku tersenyum, mungkin kau terkejut, Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, seperti kemarin-kemarin."

Aku memang tidak melihatmu. Namun, hanya mendengar suaramu aku bisa menangkap gelagat gembira terpancar darimu.

Dadaku menghangat. Suhu dingin yang diciptakan malam dan hujan tidak dapat menaklukkan kehangatan yang kau beri. Kau tidak mengetahui perasaan ini. Aku memendamnya rapat-rapat. Mungkin hanya _Dobe_ yang menyadarinya.

Aku betul-betul melupakan perputaran waktu karenamu. ekspektasi yang kau berikan ditambah luapan perasaan cinta yang menggetarkanku sungguh luar biasa, tidak dapat kuhitung. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa. Sungguh benar-benar perasaan yang gila. Membuat orang dapat keluar dari karakter aslinya. Aku menikmatinya.

Aku meminta maaf padamu, tidak bisa berada di sisimu kala keadaanmu berada di titik nadir yang terus menghantuimu. Hanya bisa mendoakanmu dari jauh. Mestinya tidak begini. Sahabat seharusnya tidak begini. Aku ingin sekali memberimu _support_ secara langsung. Akan tetapi kutahan. Aku benar-benar pengecut.

Mataku membulat kala kau bercerita sosok matahari yang selalu menyinarimu. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah kau tidak bisa melawan matahari? Namun semuanya terungkap jelas. Itu adalah matahari yang lain. Bukan matahari yang bisa membakar dan menyakitimu. Namu matahari yang melindungimu.

Matahari.

Aku tersenyum getir.

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

Kenapa dadaku Sakit? Seperti ada ribuan duri yang merajam. Perih. Mataku terpejam menikmati. Cinta, perasaan yang dapat membuat luka yang kasat mata. Begitu berbahaya, sekali kau tenggelam kau takkan bisa lepas dari kungkungannya.

Ini harusnya tidak terjadi. Seharusnya tidak begini. Aku yang biasanya berpikir rasional dan masuk akal terdiam untuk menjelaskannya. Rumit.

Sakitnya tidak kunjung menghilang, malah bertambah.

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

Aku menyesap kopiku. Pahit, tidak manis. Aku sengaja tidak memberinya gula. Karena memang aku suka. Walau gulanya sudah disiapkan pelayan di sini, aku tidak menyentuhnya.

Kutatap sosok yang menemaniku di tempat ini. Menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kuajukan. Cukup banyak yang berubah darinya semenjak terakhir kami bertemu. Secara fisik. Dia terlihat kurus. Tulang pipinya lebih kentara sekarang. Rambut kuning jabriknya sudah memanjang namun masih dalam taraf enak untuk dilihat.

"Kenapa tidak menjenguknya?"

Dia membalas tatapanku. Aku hapal mati sikapnya yang satu ini. Kau tidak berubah secara watak. Di mana pun asal kau memiliki kesempatan, mengorek perasaan yang kumiliki adalah suatu kesenangan tertentu bagimu. Aku tidak mau masuk dalam jebakanmu.

Aku menoleh mengalihkan atensi ke pemandangan kota di luar sana. Aku tidak bodoh, Naruto.

"Aku tidak ada waktu," kataku berkilah. Cukup aku sendiri yang tahu perasaan ini. Tidak boleh ada yang ikut campur.

Ekor mataku melihatmu, mengawasimu. Pandanganmu juga kau toleh di mana aku menatap.

Ini adalah percakapan awal kami semenjak kami tiba di sini. Sebuah _coffee shop_ yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Tidak besar memang, namun begitu nyaman. Tempat ini bisa membuatku tenang. Aku rasa _Dobe_ pun juga begitu.

"Kau menyukainya, 'kan, _Teme_?"

Akhirnya, kau mengatakannya juga. Sebuah rangkaian kata yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu sejak lama. Aku tersenyum tipis yang tidak dapat kau lihat. Arah pandanganku tidak berubah.

"Itu tidak penting…"

Aku menantang tatapannya. Permainan di mulai, _Dobe._ Aku ingin tahu siapa yang menang, aku ataukah kamu.

"Kau jangan bertanya seolah-olah kau tidak menyukainya. Bukankah peluangmu lebih besar?"

Aku menyeringai kala mendapatkan ekspresi terkejut di mimik wajahmu. Kau tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanku. Akulah yang menang.

Kenapa baru sekarang kau memancingku buka-bukaan soal ini? Kenapa tidak dari dulu kala kita memiliki baru menyadari perasaan yang sama terhadap satu objek? Andaikan saja dulu kau mengatakannya. Pasti tidak akan jadi serumit ini. Toh aku juga yang salah.

Kau tertawa setelahnya.

"Aku memang menyukainya … Aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sakura padaku."

Bodoh.

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Aku tersenyum getir dalam hati. Aku tidak tahu dapat kekuatan dari mana mengatakannya. Mengatakannya dengan sangat mudah seolah-olah aku tidak merasakan sesak. Sialan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kami masih fokus pada cita-cita kami." Kau tersenyum.

Aku menyesap lagi kopiku.

"Kau sudah berhasil, _Dobe._ "

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya."

Raut penasaran terpatri di wajahmu. Aku suka itu. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu. Namun, biarlah kau mencari tahu sendiri.

Sakitnya semakin menjadi. Berhentilah.

"Sakura masih punya masa depan. Meski penyakitnya belum bisa di sembuhkan. Ia tidak menyerah.!"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Mendengar ceritamu aku senang. Setidaknya ia baik-baik saja, tanpaku. Ada sosok yang pas di sampingnya walau bukan aku. Aku bersyukur untuk yang satu itu. Walau yang satunya lagi aku, kecewa.

Sekali lagi aku membuat senyuman tipis.

"Teruslah semangati dia, Dobe."

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

Aku merebahkan diriku dan jatuh di ranjang, tidak kuat dengan segalanya. Kepalan tanganku terkepal. Aku tertawa sendiri bagai orang gila. Perlahan, intonasinya semakin mengecil. Mataku kupejamkan. Sakit.

Tabir itu akhirnya terungkap.

Akulah yang menanggung kutukan itu.

Ketika aku menerima perasaan ini. Aku sudah tahu resikonya, aku terima. Cintaku tak berbalas. Detik ini, aku siap bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Baru kali ini aku kalah darimu, _Dobe._ Sekali ini, namun kau mengalahkanku telak.

Aku kalah.

Pada Matahari.

End

Author Note : penjelasan untuk judul fic ini. Kenapa ane memilih judul bridge, karena jembatan adalah penghubung. Sang tokoh utama, Sasuke dalam fic ini adalah tokoh yang menekankan hubungan yang terjalin antara Naruto dan Sakura.

Atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Habisi ane di kolom review ya!


End file.
